Vidalia
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: historia con oc s. Una malvada reina ha espertado y solo queda por esperanza a nuevos aventureros. Mal sumary D:
1. prologo

**Hola! ando con un fic que es como otra version de mi fic actual "Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas Artes" solo que con mis nuevos oc`s Aiba y Aisen(en otra version:Flora y Angel) asi que les doy un pequeño resumen:**

**cuando se habia creado el mundo, todo estaba en caos. Entonces, dios creo un lugar donde los humanos, monstruos y elfos vivian en paz. ese lugar se llama Vidalia. Los humanos eran clasificados por 5 clases: Guerreros, Sacerdotes, Magos, Arqueros(llamados guardabosques) y Ninjas(llamados asesinos). Una maga llamada Vorenza, de pelo azul, ojos rojos, atractiva y seductora, fue novia del primer rey Tyron, que despues se caso con otra mujer. Vorenza enojada(porque queria ser reina y queria a Tyron solo para ella) embrujo a los monstruos para que se volvieran malvados y creo un grupo llamado la "Resistencia Demoniaca", que su objetivo era conquistar Vidalia. Tyron arriesgo su vida peleando contra Vorenza y la resistencia demoniaca, por lo cual esta fue vencida y Vorenza murio, pero lo que no sabian era que ella hizo un conjuro de quien abriera su tumbra seria el que la reviviera y ella juro matar a la familia real(o alguien de esta y asi se conviertiria en reina.**

**Bien, ahora nos pasaremos a la actualidad^^**

**500 años despues, de la hermana del rey Valcloid nacio una niña de pelo rubio palido y ojos verdes esmeralda, su piel era palida y nacio a los 7 meses. Su madre murio al dar a luz y su padre murio de una enfermedad. Valcloid le puso a su sobrina Aiba, ya que Aiba en Vidalia significa:" La luz de amor"(N/A:eso me lo invente yo, yo me inventare los significados xD) ella fue criada por la hija de Valcloid, Hitomi y por el hijo de uno de los guardias, Aisen. Ya con 14 años, Aiba y Aisen ya eran sacerdotes entrenados(los sacerdotes en vidalia pueden pelear) y Hitomi era guerrera en secreto, ya que su padre la sobreprotegia mucho. Un dia a Aiba, Aisen y a Hitomi los llevaron a un lugar de monumento en las cavernas, Aiba habia encontrado una especie de tumba, de la curiosidad abrio esta y solo escucho una risa malvada, y desde que el guardia esucho esa risa supo que Vorenza habia vuelto. Todos salieron de las cavernas lo mas pronto posible y se mantuvieron todos a salvo...por ahora.**

**Bien les deje el proologo ahi, si quieren las que me habian dado sus oc`s pueden darme la version vidaliana de estas, con otros nombres(pueden decir el significado que tendran) de que clase es, la edad, la mascota que trendra(ah por cierto, las mascotas son, Arqueros(si es algo raro no jeje pero esque hay arqueros de clase y arqueros de mascota xD todos son humanos), ozesnos, vuitre, escorpion de playa, espectro, barbariano, y...les aviso de los otros jeje esque no me acuerdo los demas nombres jiji bueno en fin, la apariencia y la personalidad, es todo^^ por ahora...**

**bye!**


	2. comienza la aventura

**bien! subo el segundo cap de Vidalia rapidamente :D espero les guste y no me maten por hacer tantos fics sin terminar^^U**

* * *

En el reino...

Hitomi:AIBA TE VOLVISTE LOCA!? el letrero decia no tocar!

Aiba:pe-perdon

Hitomi:POR TU CULPA PAPA SE ENOJO! Y SABES COMO SE PONE CUANDO SE ENOJA!

Aiba:e-encerio perdon...*se pone a llorar*

Aisen:*la abraza*ya tranquila...Hitomi recuerda que tu prima es muy sensible...pero...podemos escapar esta misma noche de Starglade¿que piensan? ademas la culpa es de nosotros, la remediaremos solos ¿si?

Aiba/Hitomi:si!

* * *

Por la noche...

Aiba se puso el uniforme principal de las sacerdotizas: un conjunto de blusa sion tirantes, cinturon, falda y pantalon corto por debajo, botas todo rosado con dorado y se recojio el pelo con una trenza en forma de corazon. Aisen, para no verse tan "femenino"(puesto tenia un traje de sacerdote del mismo color) se puso un traje azul que era para el frio, pero no le importaba, si le daba calor se pondria el rosa. Hitomi se puso una armadura blanca muy bonita y una espada hecha con conchas que eran muy filosas. Los tres partieron en su aventura.

Aiba:adios...Starglade...

Aisen:primero iremos a la cañada Blackrock, hi les enseñare a los dueños de ese lugar y ahi conseguiremos una mascota

Hitomi:bien! aaww alfin saldre del castillo! amo la aventura, pense que me quedaria para siempre en ese aburrido castillo!

Aiba:Hi-Hitomi?

Hitomi:oh perdon, esque amo la aventura

Aisen:bien, directo a la cañada blackrock!

Aiba:ejem...Aisen...la cañada Blackrock esta en la isla zensho, es la isla de los entrenados y sabes que es algo lejos

Aisen:tranquila Aiba, aqui voy!*sacs su baston magico y las lleva directo a un lugar que no sea la cañada blackrock*

Hitomi:Aisen...adonde nos llevaste?*furiosa*

Aisen:espera Hitomi! antes de matarme dejame analizar bien esto...esque mi padre y yo tenemos mucho que no viajamos

Aiba:*gota estilo anime*y pensar que nos dejamos guiar de el

Hitomi:AISEN FUKANAGA SI NO AVERIGUAS RAPIDO ADONDE ESTAMOS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A STARGLADE LE DIRE A MI PAPA QUE TE CORTE LA CABEZA Y SI E DICE QUE NO TE TORTURARE POR LAS NOCHES!

Aisen:ya ya estamos en el valle bearpaw, ha cambiado algo ^^U

¿?:ah, mas personas, ser tan bella es algo agotador

Aisen/Hitomi/Aiba:eh?

Aisen:Leyla...la noble caida...

Leyla:y es ahora que me ven? saben que nadie puede rechazar mi belleza

Hitomi:y esta quien se creee?

Leyla:lo que tu no eres niñita

Hitomi:para tu informacion, caprichosa, yo soy Hitomi Fujiwara, hija de el rey Valcloid Fujiwara

Leyla:oh*sorprendida*_**ella puede hacerme mas rica!**_(N/A:las vendedoras de joyas como leyla la noble caida son muy apasionadas por las riquezas y son muy caprichosas)

Aisen:emmm chicas...¿pueden venir ahora?

Hitomi/Aiba:si

Aisen:ella es Leyla la noble caida...era una noble y era muy rica y querida por el rey Valcloid...pero no se que paso...su familia quedo en ruina y ahora esta hablandole a los novatos y las pocas joyas que tiene las vende

Aiba:aah con razon tiene un traje de noble

¿?:Leyla!

Leyla:tu de nuevo? alejate, guerrera tonta

Lion:¬¬ ya traje lo que me pediste

Leyla:alfin! mis gemas! eres grande ahora, sal de mi vista, debes ir adonde Orison(wiiiiiii aparecera el mejor de los mejores y el mas joven de todos los maestros! :D)

Lion:ok¬¬

Aiba:oye, nosotros tambien vamos a visitar a Orison, podemos ir contigo?

Lion:si! me llamo Lion Natsuyaki y ustedes?

Hitomi:soy Hitomi Fujiwara, ella es mi prima Aiba Fujiwara y el es Aisen Fukanaga :3

Lion:aver...Fujiwara...Fujiwara...*se sorprende*son de la realeza?!

Aiba:si

Lion:o por dios por dios por dios! estoy hablando con las herederas! aaah!*desmayo chibi*

Aiba:Lion? Lion...

Lion:...*recobra la conciencia*eh? ah si SON DE LA...*Aiba le tapa la boca*

Aiba:Vorenza ha vuelto...y si sabe que hay gente de la realeza nos secuestrara y nos matara...

Lion:oh... perdon...

Aisen:bien, vamonos adonde Orison...

* * *

**Lo dejo ahi, en el siguiente cap sera:"el encuentro con Orison" nos vemos!**

**ah si sigan mandando sus oc`s recuerden que en el proologo estan los datos y tambien necesito para los enemigos(pueden ser de cualquier clase menos sacerdotes)**

**bye!**


	3. escogiendo mascotas

**Hola! pense que no actualizaria hoy pero veo k si lo hice! bueno para ser as practica acept oc`s hasta el cap 10 y les dire la descripcion de cada clase en Vidalia:**

**Guerreros(llamados Caballeros):son muy resistetes, usan la armadura mas pesada que tienen , y se protegen con un escudo especial**

**Magos:son los maestros del feugo y el hielo. La mayoria de los magos lo que mas hacen es dañar a las personas e incluso matarlas ya sea congelandolos o fundiendolos**

**Sacerdotes(llamados Curanderos):son los unicos que pueden revivir, tienen la capacidad de servirle a la gente como su fuente de cura y son muy solidarios, pero a la vez si lo atacan pueden tener poderes para qitar la sangre y las fuentes vitales de las victimas**

**Arqueros(llamados guardabosques):segun la lider de los arqueros llamada Mapelonia(que su significado es:"ley de naturaleza") la naturaleza es la mejor amiga de los arqueros. Pueden tomar cualquier poder, incluso los poderes vitales de los sacerdotes.**

**Ninjas(llamados picaros por su forma de pensar muy pervertida xD, Renegados por ser fuertes y Asesinos por su facilidad de matar) son los mas discretos en la batalla, solo duran 2 segudos en matar a un animal y 10 en una persona. Son muy sigilosos y no le temen a nada.**

**Listo! esos son, disfruten el fic!**

* * *

Aisen:chicas llegamos^^

Aiba:wow...esos son...Golems de roca?

Aisen:son crias de golem de roca, ah miren este es el señor misterioso

Señor misterioso:hola*voz terrorifica*

Lion:señor misterioso, oi que usted es el mas sabio de todos ya que vivio, murio y volvio a vivir como jesucristo :D(N/A:amo a jesucristo! se arriesgo por nosotros :D)

Señor misterioso:...¿quieren ver a Orison verdad?

Los demas:si!

Señor misterioso:quiero que primero vayan adonde la señora de las bestias y domen una mascota

Los demas:si!*corriendo haia donde la señora de las bestias*

Señora de las bestias:hola, mis pequeños aventureros, ¿como estan?

Hitomi:muy bien Beatmaster

Aisen:vinimos a domar una mascota

Señora de las bestias:bien! los transportare, pero solo pueden elegir una, la ideal para ustedes, la dueña del lugar llamada Keyla(Keyla es la hija de una vendedora de objetos llamada Kelandra)

* * *

Ya en la isla de los monstruos...

Keyla:hola! soy Keyla, ¿vinieron a domar una mascota?

Aisen:si, ¿que mascotas hay?

Kayla:en esta dimension solo estan arqueros, escorpiones de agua, Vuitres(o halcones) y oseznos bien...¿quien quiere ir primero?

Lion:yo! quiero ver a los ozesnos...

Kayla:bien, vamos todos

Lion...wow...son todos hermosos...

Kayla:para domar a uno de ellos debes usar esto*le enseña un papel con la imagen de una mascota(imaginense cualquiera)* usa esto, tirala y di:"mascota ven a mi" y en 3 segundos un osezno o una ozesna vendra hacia ti

Lion:bien!*coje la hoja y la tira*mascota ven a mi!*salen varias auras rodeandola*y bien?*se acerca una ozesna*

Ozesna:hola

Lion:hola^^ ¿tu seras mi mscota?

Ozesna:si, pero, para domesticarme por completo...debes ponerme un nombre(N/A:Ryu-chan el nombre lo pondre yo, si no te gusta me avisas y lo cambio)

Lion:am...pues...Pika?, si! Pika! que significa_Las monedas de oro_

Keyla:bueno quien sigue?

Aisen:yo, quiero un Escorpion de playa

Keyla:bien usa la hoja

Aisen:mascota ven a mi!*va hacia el un escorpion de agua*

Escorpion:¿me habias llamado?

Aisen:si, te pondre Koi que significa _gota de agua_

Hitomi:yo no quiero mascota todavia, volvere luego

Aiba:entnces...la siguiente sere yo...quiero un arquero...

Keyla:pues un arquero sera

Aiba:hay muchos...*oye unos gritos*

Keyla:alfin :D un nuevo arquero ha nacido...

Aiba:encerio?

Keyla:si...los arqueros de mascota nacen normal, pero lo hunden en un lago para que tenga la capacidad de un niño, pueda pelear y moverse agilmente sin necesidad de su madre, muchos aventureros han cojido a muchos bebes de aqui y nacen uno al mes

Aiba:*mira al "arquero bebe" y este le mira con una gran sonrisa*hola pequeño*lo abraza*señora, es un hermoso bebe

Arquera:gracias aventurera, ¿que haces ahi parada? ya deveris escoger a uno de ellos, si es mi hijo a quien le toca, no importa, de todos modos saldra a viajar

Aiba:bien...mascota ven a mi!*quien va hacia ella es el arquero bebe*oh...

Arquera:ves? te lo dije, no importa...lo único que te pido es que lo cuides bien

Aiba:si, señora

Keyla:bien ya los devolvere adonde estaban, nos vemos luego...

* * *

De vuelta a la cañada Blackrock...:

Arquero bebe: y no me pondras un nombre?

Aiba:si...te pondre...Xen...significa_ soldado valiente_

__xen:me gusta ese nombre

¿?:ami tambien, es muy lindo

Los demas:¿eh?

* * *

**Hehe, esperen el proximo cap, en realidad el proximo se llamara el encuentro con Orison, espero lo hayan disfrutado ah si acepto oc`s en el fic de escuela de bellas artes hasta el cap 15**

**Bye!**


	4. Encuentro con Orison

**Hola! conti ahora! y tambn escribo el siguiente cap del instituto(ese fic es ahora ke empieza a ponerse bueno xD) y ya me acorde de otras mascotas se las tendre ke decir por PM cuando USTEDES me pregunten**

**bueno hai va el fic!**

* * *

¿?:ami tambien, es un nombre muy bonito

Aiba:eh?*se voltea y ve a un chico muy lindo de pelo gris largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules, moreno, alto, con un traje de monje marron(estilo de combate) de frio, un collar con garras de oso y muy desarrollado(Aiba...has una hemorragia nasal porque el chico es guapo!*¬*)*

¿?:hola, soy Orison^^

Aiba:*sonrojandose*a...aa...hola...

Aisen:hola, Orison

Orison:Aisen, tanto tiempo

Aisen:si...y tu hermana?

Orison:Anastasia...bueno...ahora es muy fria con la gente...ya no es la misma niña alegre que conocias

Aisen:¿y que paso?

Orison:no se...se ha vuelto tan sombria que dice que ya no quiere ser sacerdotiza...y me preocupa...

Aisen:mmmque mal, ah si! que descortes, ellas son Lion Natsuyaki la conocimos antes de venir aca, la rubia oscura es Hitomi y la rubia palida es Aiba

Las chicas:mucho gusto*Lion con una cara alegre, Hitomi con una picara y Aiba una muy roja*

Orison:el gusto es mio chicas

Aisen:Orison nos puedes acompañar?

Orison:claro, no hay problema*se les aparece un golem de roca gigante*

Aiba:aah*esquiva el golpe* pero que demonios le pasa a ese golem de roca?

Orison:aiba, estos no son golems de roca, son señores golem, que son mas grandes

Hitomi:menos charla y mas pelea!*saca su espada*ven aca grandote!

Golem:intrusos*voz terrorifica y grave* mueran!*ataca a hitomi y a Aiba*

Orison:ni lo pienses!*solo le da 3 puños y el "señor golem" se destruye*

Aiba:wow...

Hitomi:¿como...hiciste eso?

Orison:naci aqui en la cañada Blackrock, cuando alguien de aqui nace antes de ser de cualquier clase debe aprender primero artes marciales aunque...mi verdadero sueño es convertirme en un gran sacerdote

Lion:wow...

Orison:pero antes de irme con ustedes tengo que quedarme, mientras tanto, vuelvan a starglade por favor*los chicos se quedan como piedras*que pasa?

Aisen:nosotros escapamos de ahi...Valcloid me matara si sabe que me lleve a sus hijas a otra parte sin su permiso

Orison:inventense una excusa eso siempr les sirve, ¿no?

Aiba:intentaremos*tragando saliva*

Lion:pues ¿que esperamos? ¡a Starglade!

* * *

**huiii creo que tendremos problemas...perdon porque el capi sea corto u.u les recompensare pero no me maten! D: y sigan mandando sus oc`s^^**

**shane!**


	5. encuentro con Mandrake

**Ok, dije que los recompensaria con un cap mas largo...espero esto los satisfecha por el mal cap que di tan corto pero bueno...¿me perdonan?*cara de cachorrito* espero que si...bien disfruten**

* * *

3 dias despues...:

Aisen:alfin llegamos...*nervioso*

Hitomi:*tragando saliva*por favor que nadie nos vean...

¿?:¡Aiba, Aisen, Hitomi!

Aiba/Hitomi/Aisen:hay no!

Hitomi:hola mama como estas? ^^U

Rebecca:no me vengas con tus cambios de tema! los estábamos buscando por todos lados!(N/A:Rebecca es la esposa de Valcloid, y también es la vendedora de flores en Starglade)

Aiba:ejem...bueno...esque...

Lion:fueron a visitarme!

Rebecca:¿y tu quien eres?

Lion:soy Lion Natsuyaki, soy una amiga cercana de Aisen y quise que el me visitara y las chicas lo acompañaron ^^U

Rebecca:y porque no lo dijiste antes?

Aiba:bueno...esque... teníamos miedo de que oji-san nos dijera que no

Rebecca:obio les iva a decir que no! Vorenza ha vuelto y ustedes lo toman a la lijera!

Hitomi:pero mama...

Rebecca:nada de peros! vuelvan al castillo!

Aiba/Aisen/Hitomi:si...u.u

Los chicos enntraron(Lion tambien), Valcloid dijo lo mismo que su esposa y de alguna manera a las 2 horas después de haber discutido alguien lo convenció de que los podia dejar en su viaje pero con la condición de que se cuidarían bien

Valcloid:cuidense...

Hitomi:si papa*lo abraza*te prometo que nos cuidaremos bien

Aisen:ya estamos todos listos?

Aiba: si!*pensativa_***¿porque de repente siento como que alguien me esta tocando?***_una voz terrorifica la llama* _Aiba...Aiba...ven a las Cavernas del __crepúsculo**..¿quien eres?**__no te importa niña...solo haz lo que te diga_ _**no...no debo escucharte...**_

Lion:Aiba vamonos

Aisen:bien pasaremos todo el pueblo hacia el valle himeng

Ya en el Valle Himeng..

* * *

Aiba:wow...es todo muy lindo aqui...*ve a dos arqueras de pelo azul y ojos verdes y la otra de pelo negro y ojos color miel(N/A:shimori-san no me acuerdo el color de tus ojos :s) entrenando*

Lion:guardabosques...

Yuzuru:eh?

Aki:creo que hablan de nosotras(N/A:esa NO es la aki de inazuma, es una oc)

Aiba:*se acerca a ellas*hola^^ me llamo Aiba Fujiwara...¿saben donde esta Mokinkov el maestro de los sueños?

Yuzuru:el esta en Cragstone...podemos llevarlos si lo desean...por cierto soy Yuzuru Kuizumi y ella es mi hermana Aki Kuizumi pero la conocen como ZukiAki

Aki:mucho gusto^^

Aisen:oimos que el señor Mokinkov esta siendo brutalmente atacado por unos Chilklars(Chilklar:una especie de bebe fenix)

Aki:quee?

Hitomi:andando!

Mokinkov:auxilio!

Aiba:MISIL DE LUZ!*de su bastón mágico empieza a tirar una especie de misil luminico*

Aisen:HAZ DE LUZ!*Aisen hace lo mismo pero sale una especie de navaja lumínica*

Aki:*disparando flechas a lo igual que Yuzuru*

Aiba:malditos chilcklars ya me harte!*voz grave*

Hitomi:Aiba?

Aiba:*saca un aura muy grande(solo imagínense un campo de fuerza)y eso destruye a todos los Chilklars)*

Hitomi:señor Mokinkov esta bien?

Mokinkov:si...

Aiba:ah!*un chico rubio pálido se la lleva*

Hitomi:AIBA!

* * *

En el escondite del bandido...:

Aiba:sueltame!* dándole patadas al chico*

¿?:tranquila niña...soy Mandrake el bandido...no te haré nada malo*le va quitando un poco la blusa que tenia puesta*

Aiba:* alejándose sonrojada*p-pero que diablos haces pervertido!?

Mandrake:nada..solo..revisando si tienes una marca...*la agarra y termina de ver por completo*um...si tienes una bien bonita*viendo una marca en forma de corazón en la espalda de Aiba*

Aiba:y para que diantres me quieres ver mi marca?

Mandrake:porque asi, linda, puedo saber quien eres y ya lo se perfectamente. Eres Aiba Fujiwara sobrina del Rey Valcloid, tus padres murieron al tu nacer, tienes 14 años, tu y tu prima son las herederas al trono y buscan a Vorenza para derrotarla

Aiba:wow...y sabes todo eso...

Mandrake:solo con mirar tu marca ya lo se todo, bien...te devolveré adonde estabas

¿?:Mandrake, ya volví, ¿que era lo que me ivas a decir?

Mandrake:wow al fin te dignas a aparecer Darkrang

Darkrang:hm...y ahora cual es mi misión?

Mandrake:cuidar de la princesa Aiba*señalandola*

Darkrang:pri-princesa?_**hay no alguien caprichoso en medio de mi camino**_

Aiba:um..hola...

Mandrake:bien vamos a llevarte de vuelta

Aiba:esta bien...

Darkrang:¿y que hace una de las princesas aquí?

Aiba:voy a derrotar a Vorenza

Darkrang:tu? encerio?

Aiba:si algun problema?

Mandrake:oigan pelean y los encierro¬¬

Aiba/Darkrang:esta bien ¬¬

Hitomi:prima!*la abraza*

Aisen:Aiba! estas bien? quienes son ellos? que te hicieron?te lastimaron? te besaron a la fuerza?te violaron?(N/A:pero solo fueron 10 minutos xD)

Lion:hey hey hey! no le preguntes tanto! aver Aiba cuenta todo cuidadosamente

Aiba:el solo me llevo a su escondite y me miro mi marca...eso es todo(N/A:todo Vidaliano tiene una marca en la espalda y Mandrake el bandido, como otros maestros pueden ver la informacion de cada Vidaliano con solo ver su marca)

Mandrake:les dejare a mi amigo Darkrang de ayuda...el también busca destruir a Vorenza, nos vemos aventureros...

Aiba:um...entonces estarás con nosotros?

Darkrang:creo...

Hitomi:te lo advertimos ya en este equipo eres nuestro aliado...nos traicionas, y te mueres¿entendido?

Darkrang:esta bien¬¬

Aisen:bien miremos el mapa*saca de su mini bulto un mapa(cada uno tiene su propio bulto o bolsa o como le quieran decir)*...

Hitomi:y bien?

Aisen:...em...¿Ayapsak Ayalp?

Aki:bruto lo tienes alreves¬¬

Aisen:aah gracias...Playa Kaspaya*al decir eso Aki, Aiba y Hitomi hacen una fiesta por decirlo asi*

Aki/Aiba/Hitomi:SI! iremos a playa kaspaya!

Darkrang:y que tiene de especial una playa?

Aiba:es la playa mas famosa y la mas habitada por monstruos pero lo mas importante...¡siempre hay gente de la realeza y la mayoría varones!*w*

Aisen:*medio celoso*y eso importa?

Aiba:bueno para mi si

Hitomi:uuh Aisen esta celoso

Aisen:que? claro que no!

Hitomi:si

Aisen:no!

3 horas despues...:

Aisen:no!

Hitomi:si!

Aisen:que no!

Aiba/Darkrang:YA CALLENSE! Ò.Ó

Aki:bien...duraremos mucho caminando..¿que tal si usan monturas?

Aiba:¿que es una montura?

Yuzuru:es un animal gigante que los transporta rápido ..bien...les daré uno a cada uno*a Aiba le da un tigre blanco, a Aisen un escorpión a Darkrang una pantera, a Hitomi y a Lion un oso y ella y su hermana cojen un elefante(lo mas grande D:)*

* * *

Ya en Playa Kaspaya...:

Aiba:wiiiiiiiiiiiiii Playa Kaspaya!ah si, se nos olvido...debemos invocar a nuestras mascotas...

Todos:¡MASCOTA VEN A MI!

Xen:¿en donde estasmos?

Aiba:xen a esto es lo que le llamamos playa, te enseñare a nadar^^(N/A:ah se me olvido decir, pueden imaginarse a los arqueros mascota como quieran(son humanos) pero xen es como los originales, rubios con ojos rojos y vestido de azul como sus flechas :3)

Xen:nadar? andaré por el agua?

Aiba:Asi es^^

Xen:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pika:vaya, si que es todo un niño

Aiba:bueno ire a cambiarme^^*a los 2 minutos aparece con un bikini blanco no diré como se pusieron las otras wajajajajajaaaaa*

Aisen:O/O

Hitomi:bien...¡AL AGUA!*las chicas se sambuyen*

Aiba:aah...se siente bien...tengo mucho que no me bañaba en la playa

Aisen:...

Darkdrang:que esperas Aisen?*en el agua*el agua esta fresca!

Aisen:...no estoy de humor*palido*

Darkrang:¿? por que esta palido?

Aiba:Aisen no soporta la playa...y mucho menos en traje de baño...¡hey Aisen puedes irte a la sombra si quieres, estaremos bien!

Aisen:esta...bien...*se sienta debajo de un árbol*

Hitomi:ja, como si algo nos pudiera pasar...*justo en ese momento algo jala a Hitomi y a las chicas(a Darkrang y a xen no porque el estaba casi en la orilla)*

Aiba:*en el agua*_**que pasa?**_*sus ojos se vuelven blancos y empieza a ver visiones...mejor dicho a que su alma se transporte a algún lugar*

* * *

En algún lugar...

_**Aiba:¿en donde estoy?**_

_**¿?:¡Aiba!**_

_**Aiba:¿quien me llama?*ve a un chico rubio con ojos verdes y a una chica de pelo azul con ojos amarillos vestidos de blanco*se...se parecen a mis padres...**_

_**Luna:Aiba...amor...somos nosotros...esque nuestras almas nos dieron la apariencia de adolescentes...**_

_**Seiroth:has crecido mucho Aibita...**_

_**Aiba:papa...mama...**_

_**Luna:escuchame bien Aiba ahora mismo estas ahogándote en el agua, si no me equivoco Hitomi y los demás deben haber salido rápidamente pero no te vieron, así que una vez que salgas al agua usa la tecnica de haz de luz**_

_**Aiba:para que?**_

_**Seiroth:solo has lo que diga tu madre...**_

Aiba:_**um? tengo que actuar!**_*empieza a nadar hacia la superficie y aun sin su bastón hace el conjuro*HAZ DE LUZ!*utiliza el ataque y a lo que le da es a un monstruo gigante*...*susurrando*por eso debía usar la técnica...

Aisen:¡Aiba!¡sal ya!

Aiba:¡ya voy!*sale*

Hitomi:prima estas bien? porque no subiste? te podías ahogar!

Aiba:pense que moriría...

Aki:pero gracias a dios no moriste...

¿?:hey! que hacen en mi refugio!?

Aisen:Anastasia?

* * *

**chanchanchanchaaaaaannnnn chanchanchanchaaaaaaaaaaaaaa annn*musica de suspenso* espero les haya gustado el cap^^ ai quieren saber quien diantres es Anastasia esperen el proximo cap ;)**


	6. el protector de Aiba

**Holaaaaa^^ lamento actualizar tan tarde :( pero ojala les guste este cap^^ gracias a Chacalanime por ayudarme en el cap :3 enserio te lo agradezco amigo! bueno a empezar!**

* * *

¿?:oigan! aléjense de mi refugio!*aparece una chica morena, de ojos rojos, muy desarrollada, vestida de una armadura algo descubierta, con dos espadas atadas en los brazos, signo de que es asesina*

Aisen:Anastasia...

Anastasia:Aisen? tanto tiempo...

Aisen:demasiado, has cambiado demasiado...

Anastasia:ni que lo menciones, tu también has cambiado mucho...por cierto, ¿quienes son ellos?

Aisen:ah si, ellos son*empezando a señalar* Aiba, Hitomi, Darkrang, Lion, Yuzuru y Aki

Anastasia:un momento...¿princesa Aiba y princesa Hitomi?

Aiba/Hitomi:si

Anastasia:wow...es un honor conocerlas majestades*arrodillándose*

Aiba:no es necesario que te arrodilles^^U ahora también somos guerreras, y estamos buscando la espada dragón

Anastasia:pero...la Espada Dragón desapareció hace años luego de la guerra devastadora

Aiba/Aisen/Hitomi/Lion:¿la guerra devastadora?

Darkrang:_**la guerra en donde murió el...**_

Anastasia:si, un ancestro del nuevo descendiente de Vorenza hizo esa guerra vengándose, el fantasma uso un conjuro para atacar todos los lugares y eso hizo que los monstruos, elfos y humanos quedaran enemigos

Yuzuru:todos los arqueros somos elfos, pero ya hicimos tregua con los humanos, ahora solo falta asociarse mas con los monstruos, además, ahora que Vorenza esta viva, los monstruos la estarán obedeciendo

Aiba:que terrible...pero si no hay Espada Dragón...¿como venceremos a Vorenza?

Anastasia:dicen que hay una piedra que era de la Espada Dragón, esta en la ciudad de los Ángeles, donde los espíritus buenos guardan piedras encantadas

Aisen:entonces iremos allí! por cierto...¿y tu hermano?

Anastasia:no me menciones a Orison!

Aisen:pero...¿por que?

Anastasia:no quiero hablar de el es demasiado protector y sabe bien el que puedo cuidarme sola! soy una asesina, además ya no soy una niña pequeña!

Todos:^^U

Lion:parece que alguien se puso de mal humor*susurrándole a Yuzuru*

Yuzuru:eso parece ^^U

Aisen:ejem...bueno...¿nos enseñarías tu cabaña? no tenemos en donde quedarnos

Anastasia:esta bien vamos

* * *

Ya en la cabaña...:

Aisen:wow es muy grande para ser una cabaña

Anastasia:eso mismo pensé la primera vez que entre...pero que va, de todos modos es cómoda

Lion:Anastasia...me imagino que si eres asesina estas en alguna alianza verdad?

Anastasia:si...en la resistencia poderosa

Los demás:¿resistencia poderosa?

Anastasia:esa resistencia la creo Tyrion, me sorprende que no hayan oído de ella, y el colmo es que soy la única chica en esa alianza

Aiba:bueno así demuestras que las chicas también somos fuertes^^

Yuzuru:sii hay que admitirlo

Darkrang:no lo creo, y menos si hay una princesita en el grupo

Aiba:de que hablas?

Darkrang:de que eres débil niña

Aiba:ven a descubrirlo*saca su bastón*

Anastasia:OIGAN SE PELEAN Y LOS MATO!

Aiba/Darkrang:¬¬*se calman*

Aisen:perdon desde que el decidió a acompañarnos Aiba se comporta así...

Aiba:e.e el me provoca!

Darkrang:*apoyado en una pared*y tu me contestas...

Aiba:por favor solo un golpe y ya!

Aisen:nada de peleas

Aiba:T^T seguirá burlándose de mi!

Hitomi:bien para poder resolverlo lo haremos así, si se pelean o si Darkrang se burla de ti ambos serán los que lleven toda la carga hasta llegar a la isla de los Ángeles, ¿bien?

Aiba/Darkrang:bien

Aisen:entonces... vamos a cenar!

9:00PM:

Darkrang: saldré un rato...*se va*

Aiba:_**¿adonde ira?, será mejor seguirlo**_ chicos...creo que vi algo misterioso afuera, iré a ver que es

Aisen:esta bien, lleva tu bastón por si acaso

Aiba:si!*recoge su bastón y empieza a caminar a un rumbo desconocido*_**bien vi que se fue por aquí...pero no lo veo**_*escucha un sonido*qu-quien esta ahí!?

¿?:vaya una niña perdida...y es sacerdotisa*aparecen varios asesinos de ropa roja con las espadas atadas en la mano, empezaban a acercarse a Aiba peligrosamente y cuando ella iba a usar su bastón mágico se lo arrebataron*no te asustes...esto será rápido monjita...*le quita la blusa por detrás y le ve la marca*...eres de la realeza!, mejor, nos divertimos contigo y luego te llevamos a Vorenza

Aiba:s-suéltenme!*ve que una sombra los aparta a todos rápidamente y le entrega el bastón* Darkrang...

Darkrang:...*con los ojos rojos respirando agitadamente*

¿?:¡Corre!

Aiba:eh?

¿?:Corre! rápido es peligroso!

Aiba:*asiente, le agradece a la voz desconocida y se va corriendo*

Asesino:tu quien eres? nos quitaste a la presa!

Darkrang:ella...me pertenece a mi...y a mis amigos...*saca su espada y empieza a pelear y en pocos minutos gana el*

* * *

Al dia siguiente...:

Aki:¿encerio!?

Aiba:si...me salvo...*mirando el baston*

Hitomi:parece que despues de todo no es tan malo

Aisen:y le agradeceras cuando vuelva?

Aiba:si...

Darkrang:hola chicos, buenos dias

Aiba:*corre a abrazarlo*estas bien? muchas gracias por salvarme

Darkrang:si estoy bien Aiba no es nada

Aiba:como que no es nada? me salvaste! debo avisarle a mi tio, de seguro te lo agradecera

Aisen:usemos los portales que nos regalo Kelandra

Todos:si!*usan el portal y llegan a la capital*

Aisen:listo :3

Aiba:mascota ven a mi!*saca a Xen*

Xen:estamos en la capital :D

Aiba:asi es pequeño, ven vamos a ver a mi tio¿si?

Xen:si!

Lion:bien vamos*llegan al castillo y ven a Valcloid*

Aiba:tio!*lo abrasa*

Hitomi:hola padre^^

Valcloid:¿porque llegan tan rapido? no me digan que se arrepentieron

Aiba:no no es eso...el chico que esta aqui*señalando a Darkrang* me salvo de que me capturaran, su nombre es Darkrang

Valcloid:encerio? muchas gracias muchacho, quisiera que te arrodillaras

Darkrang:no lo hare

Valcloid/los demas guardias:¿que?

Darkrang:lo mismo que escucharon, no me arrodillare, no me gusta obedecer a personas que piensan que son superiores

Valcloid:como te atreves...niño iras-

Aiba:espera! tio no lo mandes a matar, perdonalo el es asi, pero por favor no lo mates, le debo un favor...*poniendose delande te Darkrang*

Valcloid:bien haremos esto, chico te dare un dia para que pienses si seras el protector de mi sobrina, si al dia siguiente aceptas te perdonare la vida pero si no, iras al calabozo y moriras

Darkrang:esta bien

Valcloid:Aiba, Hitomi, lleven a sus compañeros a los cuartos de huespedes

Hitomi/Aiba:si

* * *

En la noche...:

Aiba:Darkrang...abre...*tocando la puerta de su cuarto*o por favor abre! ok si no quieres abrir abrire yo sola!*abre la puerta de una patada y ve el cuarto solo* oh...no esta...

Yuzuru:Aiba el salio hace unos minutos

Aiba:ah! Yuzuru porque siempre me asustas?

Yuzuru:tranquila, se que el te preocupa...pero te estas exediendo

Aiba:claro que no...el me salvo, eso es todo, despues no hay nada mas que agregar

Yuzuru:_**me huele mas a amor**_

Aiba:bueno ire a dormir, que descanses Yuzuru

Yuzuru:espera! quiero hacerte varias preguntas, cuando estabas sumergida...no nadaste rapido, ¿que era?

Aiba:esque...vi a mis padres mentalmente...y...ellos me hablaban

Yuzuru:*sorprendida* usaste el libro de los angeles!?

Aiba:¿que libro?

Yuzuru:espera, ese libro solo aparecera a tus brazos cuando estes en teirra, no en agua, pero de alguna forma lo utilizaste

Aiba:significa que...¿tengo el libro de los angeles?

Yuzuru:si, y lo mejor de eso esque asi conseguiremos la piedra mas rapido

Aiba:si!*aparece una sirvienta del castillo*

Sirvienta:señoritas, ya deben descansar

Aiba/Yuzuru:si!

* * *

Con Darkrang:

Darkrang:en que lio me meti

¿?:es por tu maldicion, ademas sera facil mantener viva a la princesa, y solo es hasta que derrotemos a esa Vorenza y luego nos largaremos, pero...¿por que dijiste "ella es mia"?

Darkrang:eso debio ser por la maldicion

¿?:no lo creo Meil, no lo creo

Darkrang:pues creelo...*mirando al cielo*

¿?:bueno, mejor acepta protegerla, sera mejor y asi tendremos una gran recompensa

* * *

Al dia sigueiente...:

Valcloid:¿ya decidiste?

Darkrang:si...la protegere...lo juro...

Valcloid:bien quedas perdonado, pero aprovecha esta oportunidad, no tienes mas, si traicionas a mi sobrina seras un fugitivo para mi

Darkrang:si

* * *

**hasta ahi el lindo cap de hoy^^ Shane!**


End file.
